Just Business
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: Sakura had at one time had it all but one mistake had changed everything. Years pass and she reunites when her past she can't forget but is it too late.


This something that I hope will make my creative juices flowing for my other fics. Just so you guys know nothing is abandoned just hit a mental wall. if you guys have any suggestions please pm me i will give credit where credit is due.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING JUST MY IDEAS.

CHAPTER ONE

-0-0-0-0-0-0

90-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a cold rainy night in the city of Konoha. Many people were safely resting in their warm homes, but on a lone street two people were arguing.

"So this is it huh?" a blond man yelled at his pink haired girlfriend. "When were you going to tell me. I thought you loved me but I guess it was all a lie."

"Naruto please let me explain." the woman cried "it was a mistake please you got to believe me."

Naruto wasn't hearing it as he scoffed and turned his back to her. "Yes Sakura your right it was a mistake." then he turned around to face the woman. "It was a mistake on my part, my mistake was to fall in love with someone who only follows the money."

Sakura watched as Naruto began to leave before he stopped. "but I am happy to know that its a mistake I don't have to live with. Goodbye Miss Haruno, I hope your find happiness with your new client." and with that he left the crying woman behind.

Sakura could not believe what was happening, here she had a wonderful life with a man that she loved very much only to fuck it up by fallen under the glamor of a rich and handsome man. She knew it was wrong to do this to Naruto but Lee had showed her a world of luxury and ease. She began to get used to this life and slowly she began to push the love of her life away.

Before she realized what she was doing it was to late, he had caught her with him in his apartment. Though she had yet to sleep with him she knew that this night it was going to happen, if the way Naruto had found them. How he knew where she was she had yet to find out.

She watched as his retreating form got smaller and farther forever leaving her life. She was alone now as she broke things off with Lee when she got caught and she knew Lee had left to the airport for a business trip and would be in the country for a long time. She cried as she knew that she had lost the best man she had and will ever have.

TEN YEARS LATER

Sakura had never forgotten Naruto not even after all these years. She never saw him again after that night, when she went to his house a week later thinking that he had cooled down enough to talk but found that he had left the country to live with his grandparent in the west.

The only solace she had were her friends but that only lasted for a couple of months as they had graduated high school. Most of her friend left to study abroad. Ino had left to the Americas to study business, the country that her lost love went to live. Hinata stayed and studied law and politics like the rest of her family had done but sadly could not spend much time with her. As the years went by she saw less and less until finally their friendship fizzled out.

Sasuke was the only male friend she had, at first she had a huge crush on him but that was until she had met Naruto. Their friendship was rocky at best. He never forgave her for her betrayal, he blamed her for Naruto's decision to leave the country. He also left the country to study.

It had been ten years and Sakura was getting ready to go to work. Things for her went from bad to worst in the last couple of years. Her family had all abandoned her for the way she had acted, they absolutely loved Naruto, and the news of how Sakura crushed him hit them hard. They gave her enough money to survive for a year, and a place of her own, telling her never to come back. This surprised her at first but in the end had no choice but to accept.

Lee had returned to Konoha for a business trip and Sakura decided to move on with him. Only to find out that he was married to a Chinese woman by the name of Tenten. She had already birthed him a son and was well into their second child.

Now she worked as a waitress at a five star restaurant, her life was in shambles. She tried to go to college but soon found out how expensive college was. So finally giving up on trying to get a degree she had no choice but to work to make ends meet. She was just coming off her break when she heard her manager saying that she had costumers waiting to be served.

As she walked towards the table she was surprised to find that her costumers were once her friends, Sasuke Uchiha, head of Uchiha corp, and his fiancee Hinata Hyuuga his lawyer. Sitting next to them was a blond woman who she could not make out until she reached the table. She was surprised to find that the blond woman was none other than Ino Yamanaka her one time best friend.

They hadn't spoken in ten long years as she was angry for the way she had played with Naruto's heart. It was no secret that Ino had always loved the blond but let him go for her friendship to Sakura and watched Naruto from afar. When that fateful night came Ino had told Sakura to never speak to her again and within the next year she had left to study, it was the last time she had seen Ino until now.

"Thank you for choosing the Golden Leaf my name is Sakura and I will be you waitress for the evening, may I take your order." She introduced herself.

"Yes I will have the Tempera chicken with white rice and some of your best sake." Sasuke ordered.

"I will have the same." Hinata ordered

Sakura looked over to the blond woman waiting for her order. "I'll just have the house special with some green tea please."

Sakura could not believe how successful Ino looked. She had known that she was the Co-founder of some corporation in the West. And there were rumors of expansions to the East. As she left to fulfill the orders she could only imagine how Naruto was doing right now.

Back at the table Ino was talking to Sasuke, "So how has your life been in the last ten years?"

"Well its been good for the most part. Bringing the family business to the height that it is now was hard work. I am lucky that I found someone who had helped through the years." he responded while smiling at Hinata who blushed. "I cant wait until the day I take her as my wife and start our family. What about you Ino, how has life been treating you."

"Good, good I am happy to say that our corporation has just hit 500 million dollars in contracts and sales. Our only hope is that our expansion project here in the East will be as profitable as it is in the West."

"Yes the East is a good place to expand being that we are the electronic capital of the World, and Cyberdyne will make an excellent addition to the market." Sasuke replied before taking a sip of his glass. "Tell me Ino where is that knuckle-head of a boyfriend of yours at?"

Ino smiled at the thought of her boyfriend, she was surprised when she met him at the university. She had thought that she had lost him forever when he left the country all those years ago. When she found him again she made sure to never leave him again. "Naruto is still over seas, he said that he was sorry that he could not make it tonight. Apparently there was a problem with one of the projects and had to fix it."

"I see, I hope it is nothing to serious." Hinata said as she looked at her phone looking for a number.

"No nothing like that, just some funding issues. Some money went missing in one of the projects so poor Naruto has had some of our accountants look into the issue. He told me that by the end of the week everything should be resolved. He told me to invite you and our old friends to the estate for a barbeque."

"I see then we will be there, I assume that he has finally taken his father's land over." Sasuke asked

"Yes but the village council was putting up a fight for those lands, they stated that since he had taken residency in another country he lost all rights to lands in Konoha." Ino said with anger laced in her voice. "But thanks to Hinata's law firm we were able to overturn their decision."

"Yes I remember father speaking about something about the Namikaze estates, he was not happy with the council trying to take those lands for their own." then Hinata began to giggle. "he dumped so much charges on the council, they are still fighting the courts to keep their position."

It was then that Sakura returned with their food and bowed "enjoy your meals." then she left sadden with the fact that they didn't even acknowledged her. After an hour of eating and catching up she returned with the bill of the meal. After fighting for who would pay for the meal, which Sasuke won, they left leaving Sakura with a sizable tip.

After her shift was over Sakura finally arrived to her empty apartment. As she entered she crashed on her sofa and turned on the TV.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to Konoha News at eleven my name Miku. The civil unrest in Mist has finally come to a conclusion, after six years of civil war Mist has finally found a new leader, Mei Termu has ascended into power. We go now to field reporter Haku."

"Good evening everyone, things in Mist could not be better as the new leader of Mist made her first speech. She has promised to bring Mist back to their former glory and prosperity. She has also stated the she was going to reform the legendary Seven Swordsman of Mist to act like the country's police force. Only time will tell if she can reform the country. Back to you Miku."

"Thank you Haku, onto business news, the rumors of Cyberdyne opening a Eastern office has been confirmed. The highly successful company has come out in a statement confirming the expansion to the Eastern countries. Many analyst predict that Cyberdyne is forecast to bring billions in revenue to the country. Head CEO Naruto Namikaze had this to say."

Sakura could not believe what she was seeing, there on her television was the man that she loved dressed in what appeared to be an expensive business suit. "Good evening everyone, my decision to open another office in the East is natural one. By expanding we open many opportunities for growth which helps the world. By entering the international market our products can better help mankind by giving those who need it better products in medicine and prosthetic. Here at Cyberdyne our goal is to make the lives of our costumers a better one. Thank You." and with that the screen went black before returning to the news lady.

"Cyberdyne is estimated to open their Eastern office in Konoha later this month. When we come back, Orochimaru strikes again as another child has come out and accused him inappropriately touching him. The once successful businessman is slated to pay another 23 million to the victim, more when we return."

Sakura turned off the television, she was happy that she was able to see the blond once again and was sadden by the fact that they had grown apart. She knew that he was unattainable now, he would only see her a gold digger now because he had money. Tears started to flow once again, every night for the past ten years she cried.


End file.
